


Awkward First Meetings

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Tales from the Isles [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Meetings, Bad at spying, Daud will be disappointed, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Life at the Hound Pits, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: He likes to watch her read.





	Awkward First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written (I prompted myself in a moment of sleepiness) and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com). Come by and say "hi," or leave me a prompt if you like.

* * *

When it’s time for a break between her duties – fetching and cleaning for the military man, the Overseer prick and that wealthy runt – she takes those moments to steal away with a book.

He likes to watch her read. Truth be, it’s probably the most interesting thing to see during his afternoon shift (Daud’s been insisting they keep a 24 hour rotation) at the Hound Pits. Everything else is the mundanities of servant life (cooking and cleaning and bowing and scraping to his weasel-faced Lordship).

He likes the way her face brightens, the way she flips ahead in the story to see what happens and returns to her place, lips moving over the words. Sometimes it’s a messy history, other times fiction. One evening, she’s reading _The Young Prince of Tyvia_ and blushing charmingly along her throat and ears. He wonders what it is that makes her blush.

And the next moment, he’s holding her book in his gloved hand without having realized he’d called for it.

She’s staring at him, though he's crouched in the shadows of the cliff side, her mouth open but silent.

He blinks behind his mask, looks at the book, looks back to her. “…Hi?”


End file.
